


Honey

by Gifti3



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: You’ve never sexted before but no worries cause your love fairy Bruno is here to help!
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> ayy im back again with another jjba and game crossover! I’ve had this idea for awhile and I’m finally getting most of it out of my system now!
> 
> It’s pretty much huniepop but with jjba characters, and Bruno is your love fairy!

You sat on your bed, staring at your phone, putting every single brain cell to work. You were texting one of the  _ many _ people you were currently fooling around with.

Bruno places his chin on your shoulder as he reads what you've typed so far.

He tuts at what he sees. "You aren't very good at this…"

You huff. "Well, it's not like I've ever sexted before!"

And you were only in this situation because of this man--er fairy!

You had met him about 2 weeks ago in the lounge bar near your apartment. That day had been stressful and you decided to go out to unwind and maybe meet someone new. Unfortunately, the moment you had arrived in the bar, your body decided to get cold feet, as usual. So you sat at the bar and began ordering drinks, keeping to yourself.

You had only been two drinks in when a man had approached you--Bruno. He had a disguise on, but you hadn’t known that at the time. The way he approached you was kind of strange, but you weren’t complaining. In fact, you were grateful since you were planning to stay in the same bar seat the whole night. 

He tried to flirt with you, but you totally failed at properly reciprocating. However, he still smiled and looked at you for a couple of seconds. “I think I can make this work.” 

After uttering that strange and somewhat curious statement, he left. You simply shrugged it off and continued to drink to help get over your disappointment.

You were sure you wouldn’t see that same man again, but later the next day he showed up in your room! Wig gone and with intricate, lacy looking wings, he looked like something otherworldly and straight out of a fairy tale. 

That day you learned that he wasn’t actually a man but a fairy, a love fairy to be more specific. He told you he was there to help you seduce as many people as possible and get into their beds as quickly as possible.

It was a strange experience, to say the least, and you were honestly still trying to completely process it.

You focus on the message on your phone, back in the present.

Bruno chuckles in that stupid attractive way that makes you feel kind of giddy. He flitters his wings before moving away from you. "Okay, let me help then."

He snaps his fingers and you start levitating about a foot off the bed. 

"B-Bruno?"

The man doesn't reply as he positions himself in the spot you were sitting. Once he's settled, you float down and land on his lap.

You wiggle a bit on top of him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you,  _ amore _ ." He gently pulls you against him. "Now let's start over." He deletes everything you typed so far.

"I'm not going to just do this for you outright, but I'll try to push you in the right direction. I still want you to learn."

You groan. It really felt like you were being tutored at times.

"This person doesn't know how to be subtle. What would be the best approach for someone like this?"

You think for a second. "Uh...to be straightforward too?"

"No. Well not yet. Try teasing them first, it's more fun that way." As he finishes that thought, he smiles mischievously and begins dragging the fingers of one of his hands along your side, giving you goosebumps.

You gulp and try to ignore the fairy's caresses and type something simple. "Is this okay?"

"Oh? What exactly do you mean by that winky face," Bruno reads.

You feel embarrassed hearing it out loud .

"That's cute, but it could be better."

You pout, something you were doing a lot ever since Bruno appeared in your life. "This is too hard Bruno."

Bruno was still touching you. It was a nice feeling but distracting. "It might seem like that at first, but you need to keep going."

You try again and type 'oh ur going to give it to me? how exactly?'

Bruno hums approvingly. "Good. How would my cute human like it?"

You blink. "...I guess slowly?"

He places his chin on your shoulder, looking pleased. "I'll be sure to remember that."

You stare at your phone screen so you wouldn't have to make eye contact. You could feel your heartbeat picking up in your chest and you knew he could feel it too. 

Bruno tended to act like this when he got a bit too excited but today he didn't seem to be trying very hard to hold back.

Your phone vibrates in your hand. "Bruno you're supposed to be helping me," you complain.

"I am  _ amore _ . I'm just taking a more direct approach." He looks at the reply you had gotten on your phone screen.

_ as fast as you want it ;p _

"So they like it when you lead. Tell them exactly what you want...Maybe throw a pet name in there too."

You did as he said and, when he gives you the okay, hit send. Bruno was really good at his job when he wasn’t messing with you. All this was second nature to him.

His lips brush lightly against your ear. “Do you like it when I call you pet names  _ amore _ ?”

Before you could reply, your phone vibrates again. That was quick. You raise your eyebrows as you read the extremely explicit message. “Holy shit.”

"They're probably gonna start wanting pictures soon so we might as well beat them to the punch. But I'm assuming you've never sent nudes." He paused for a moment. "I wouldn't recommend it unless you’re 100% sure."

"I want to," you say.

"Okay, you should keep it a little tasteful. It'll definitely drive this person crazy." Bruno starts fiddling with your bra before unhooking it. "Take this off."

With some awkward movements, you remove your bra from under your shirt and toss it to the side.

Bruno goes back to caressing your sides before moving his hands onto your chest. He softly drags his fingertips across your hardening nipples. 

You close your eyes and completely relax against him. You hated when he teased you like this but it felt good.

"Don't get too relaxed. You still need to send a picture."

Slightly frowning, you open your camera app. Your texting partner won't be able to see Bruno so you don't bother moving from your comfortable spot.

You snap a photo of yourself, your nipples pushing against the thin fabric of your shirt.

You type a short message.

"You're quickly improving," Bruno said.

You take that as an okay to send. 

Bruno presses a kiss on your neck and you shiver when you feel him lick a stripe up your neck.

Bruno purrs. "You taste fantastic."

He places his hands near your inner thighs. "I bet you taste even better here." He hand moves towards your warm center and you spread your legs wider for him.

Your phone vibrates but you really couldn't find it in yourself to check.

Bruno nips at your ear. "What do you think you're doing? Don't keep any of your targets waiting."

You reluctantly look at your phone. You had received a lewd photo. Definitely, much more revealing than yours. "W-What do I do now?"

"What do you think of the picture they sent?"

You decide to be straightforward. "Well, they have a nice body and it makes me feel excited."

"Reply with something similar to that," Bruno says.

After you send the reply, Bruno suggests you remove your bottoms and helps you pull them off.

The moment you're back in his lap his hands are back on you. Bruno massages you through your blue panties. You push your hips insistently against his hand. 

"You should send a photo of yourself like this," Bruno tells you.

You purse your lips. This was beginning to frustrate you, but you hurry and take a photo of yourself, making sure to angle the phone to mainly focus on your lower half.

A wet spot was beginning to form on the blue cloth.

You type  _ i hope blues ur favorite color ;)  _ and send.

Bruno laughs at your message. "Are you sure you haven't sexted before?" He pushes his hands past the elastic band of your underwear.

He brushes his fingers against your slit before spreading you open and teasing your wet entrance.

Your entrance clenches, begging for more friction and heat.

You turn your head towards Bruno's face, desperation in your eyes "Please, more."

"What exactly do you want more of? I'm just helping you with your sexts."

If you could think more clearly you would yell at him. But apparently, Bruno was feeling generous today and moved his fingers to your swollen and sensitive clit and begins rubbing.

"I like how little it takes to get you like this," he says huskily into your ear.

You moan in reply.

He stops his movement and slowly pushes a finger into your entrance. His other hand cups your breast and begins kneading. 

He kisses your cheek and you turn your head towards his. He presses his soft lips against yours and you immediately let him push his tongue pass your lips. You could feel him grinding his hips against your ass.

He slips another finger in and begins to thrust into you faster. The sound of him pushing against your wet walls filling your quiet room.

Soon enough you begin repeatedly tighten against Bruno's slender fingers--the warm feeling in your lower stomach beginning to overwhelm you--and pull away to catch your breath. 

Your back pushes against his firm chest. "C-Close, don't stop."

"Where are your _manners_ _tesoro_?." He sounded a bit out of breath himself.

"Pl...Please Bruno", you say before he could edge you.

"That's better." Bruno's other hand begins rubbing against your clit and with a couple more thrusts of his fingers your body tenses, toes curl, and you moan as your climax washes over you.

Bruno's fingers continue to work you through your orgasm, thrusting in and out of your throbbing pussy.

As you come down, you try to slow your breathing.

After a while, Bruno breaks the silence. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that...I got carried away. You need to answer your messages."

You couldn't care less about that right now.

And yea you might have just came, but you were already ready to keep going and you needed--wanted to be closer with this satyromaniac.

You turn towards him on all fours. Your hand moves up his thigh nearing the obvious bulge that had been pressing against you.

Bruno softly grabs your wrist "Sorry y/n but you haven't earned this  _ yet _ ." His face seemed like he was internally struggling.

He gives you a peck on the lips before moving from off the bed. He looks at his watch. "And there's some business I need to attend to. You should answer those messages."

With a final "Stay sexy and keep it classy" he was gone.

You stare at the now empty space. "You bastard!"

Keep it classy your ass! Crossing your arms, you fall back into your bed. 

You look at the multiple messages you had not been paying attention to.

_ i wish i was there with you _

_ can i come over right now?? _

_...hello? _

Oops. Well, you'd make sure to make it up to them later.

You sigh.

That fairy really blue balled himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of melone when coming up with the messages reader was receiving
> 
> lol anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> oh i also drew [fairy bruno](https://gifti3s-art.tumblr.com/post/189831175328/love-fairy-bruno-that-i-drew-for-a-reader)


End file.
